


Confessions

by Ahavah



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen, Unexpected Visitors, Visions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a Cersei/Catelyn "nostalgia" drabble tag prompt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spoilers for seasons 1 & 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



“Confess.”

Broken, Cersei finally raised her head, ready to face her captor. She was startled to find Catelyn Stark gazing down at her. Was this some hallucination? Had she died?

“Confess.”

“All right.” Vision or no, Cersei met Catelyn's gaze. “We did it. Pushed your boy.”

Catelyn did not seem surprised by this admission.

“It was nothing personal. I had nothing against you or your house. Well, of course, I wasn't fond of Lyanna...” Cersei gave a dry bark that was almost a laugh. 

“Few women were,” Catelyn agreed. “She's a difficult one to live up to.”

“Yes,” Cersei confessed.


End file.
